


Till The World Ends

by searing_sol



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, FivexOC, FivexOriginal Character, Humor, Jules - Freeform, Julian Crawford, Klaus and OC are best friends, Memes, Romance, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, also Ben, completely random, five hargreeves - Freeform, here we go again, mostly self indulgent, one shots, three idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searing_sol/pseuds/searing_sol
Summary: Be an audience to a love that transcends time.The multiple takes of the relationship between Five Hargreeves and Julian Crawford.Can be read without viewing the actual story. One shots.





	Till The World Ends

**_An alternate universe wherein Julian is one of the 43 children with super powers._ **

****

* * *

_On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible._

_He got eight of them._

* * *

Reginald holds his children within arm's length. He could not afford to make a bond with them. He needed the Umbrella Academy strong and independent. An attachment with him will only leave them with weaknesses that the enemies will mercilessly utilize against them. And with that mindset, he stayed far away from them. With Grace as their sole loving guardian, he figured that it will be enough to satisfy their hunger for affection.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Among his children, there is one who thrives in bonds and love - Number 8. The young girl is oddly clingy with her makeshift family. In contrast with the rest of Umbrella Academy who built emotional walls to protect themselves from the lonely days they live in, she persevered to reach out and comfort her loved ones. The children, attracted to the warmth that she emits, are naturally drawn to her. With Grace, Number Eight served as a pillar for the other super powered children to pull through every experiments and missions.

However, there's been an instance that the love his child gives left the borders that of familial. Reginald sighed and left his office. He made his way to the dining area, where the wide table is being filled with food by Grace and rang the bell. Loud footsteps echoed throughout his mansion and the Umbrella Academy presented themselves. With his permission, they sat and quietly ate their food. He watched over them; however, a distinct pair catches his eye.

Five and Eight.

* * *

Reginald walked briskly towards his big mansion with eight maids following him. Each maid strolls a baby. However, they're not normal babies. If he was more of a religious man, he'd call them miracles but he knows that everything is made to have a purpose. And he has a perfect idea for their creation.

The infants are laid in front of him. Already familiar with the features of each child, he didn't care as the babies stumbled and climbed over each other. They shriek in joy as they familiarize with each other, big eyes taking in the world around them in curiosity. As the babies continued to play, Reginald can feel his eyes soften a little. He'll let them have their time for now. Until they can finally think on their own, their training will await them.

* * *

As time passed by, they finally exhibited the thing that made them special from other people. The display of power surprisingly started with Eight.

His adopted children, now toddlers, are playing around their room. He watched them through the surveillance cameras like a hawk. He figured that they'll be in their element to express their powers when he's not around and he was right.

For a while, it seemed like it's a normal playtime for the future Umbrella Academy, however a little girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes caught his attention. Number 8 crawled her way to the quietest child of Reginald, Number Five. The old man watched closely for anything to happen and he felt his eyes widen at the sight that unfolded in the screen.

Number Eight latched to Number Five, trapping him to what can Reginald see as a very tight hug. The little boy squirmed in her grasp but then grew slack as a soft green glow emanated between the two of them. The others stopped their actions and gathered around the attached pair. Reginald saw that not long after did Number 5 grew comfortable and returned the hug given to him. The interaction confused him and he vowed that he'll figure out what exactly is Eight's power.

* * *

Something went wrong.

The Umbrella Academy is in a mission. Being on a kidnapping scene was nothing new to them, in fact, it is one of the usual crimes that they face.

"If you value your lives then fucking stay down and be quiet. I won't hesitate to fire these babies," a masked man yelled, waving his firearms threateningly at the kids that they've captured. Snot dripped from their noses as they cried, cowering in fear. The kidnapper smirked at the power he held over them. He motioned for his accomplices to scout over the area for any threats.

The six members of the Umbrella Academy hid behind the big barrels to avoid alerting the enemies with their presence. The warehouse is close to being barren. Penetrating the location was hard enough as it is crawling with the kidnappers. It's only a matter time before they were found out. The group decided to stick with their cues and let Allison go first. The girl stepped out from her hiding place and walked behind the nearest guard from her location.

"I heard a rumor that you shot your allies dead," she whispered. The man visibly stiffened and followed her orders in a trance. His friends looked over curiously but soon panicked when he shot at them. Luther, Diego, Klaus, and Ben followed, taking out the others who were not caught in the line of fire. Five jumped over the chaos and looked for the room where the mastermind and the children are. He hid again and waited for his siblings to catch up. Green eyes focused on the masked man sitting on the chair, who were talking to one of his lackeys about the certain commotion outside. He watched as the guy left and turned back to the big catch. A scream echoed outside and he realized that his siblings are finally with him. They presented themselves and took respective stances.

"Surrender now or else you die," Diego grunted, playing with a knife between his fingers. The masked man growled and yanked a little girl from the group of children.

The super powered group froze a little when they noticed a resemblance to that of their sister, Jules. Matted brown hair and teary blue eyes pleaded at them to save her and Five clenched his fists in anger.

"Back up. Make a wrong move and I'll shoot her," the man held the girl at head point, making the child scream louder in fear. Luther took a step forward while holding his arms up.

"All right, we'll give. Just don't harm her," he replied in a wary tone. It happened fast then. Diego wedged a knife in his shoulder and the man cried out in pain. Five wasted no time to jump and push the little girl away. He's not quick to dodge after as the man blindly fired. Green eyes widened as searing pain in his abdomen shocked his system. The rest of his siblings gasped and Luther quickly pounced and knocked the man out cold.

Allison, Klaus, and Ben made their around Five and told him to stay awake. Luther gently gathered Five in his arms and exited the room. The rest managed to evacuate the children while in shock.

Mission accomplished.

Their return to the mansion was blurry as they fretted over their brother. Grace was quick to assess the situation and performed medical action. Outside the room, Vanya and Jules cried as they worried about Five. The latter more so. He is her best friend and seeing him this hurt for the first time scared her.

After the operation, Reginald forbid any of them to enter the room. They'd interfere with Five's recovery he said. His word is law and the rest followed...

Except of course, for Jules. She's lovely, kind and all but she always has a knack for breaking rules. And with Five on the other side, she truly ignored her father's words.

Jules quietly stepped inside the room and peeked. Her Five is sleeping soundly under the covers. Her blue eyes watered as she stared at him.

"Oh Five..." She sobbed as she walked beside the bed and patted his soft hair. She continued to touch him and whisper sweet nothings to him as she stayed at his side. As the clock tick by, however, she fell asleep. And Reginald witnessed it all.

He knew that Eight will not abide his command and he watched them from the surveillance cameras. He has a hunch that he would now discover her power. On cue, the girl stood up. Reginald noticed that her eyes are still closed. He wondered if she's just sleepwalking.

He watched as the girl leaned closer to Five and hover her hands at his wounded abdomen. A soft green glow emitted from her whole being and a brighter patch of green gathered in her hands. The girl stayed in her position for a few minutes before collapsing to the floor. He sat still but then quickly made his way towards their room. He side stepped the girl and focused on the boy.

He lifted his shirt and took the bandages away only to be surprised. The shot wound was gone. The old man turned to Eight and he hesitantly lifted a part of her shirt. Her abdomen is bleeding.

* * *

Reginald called it _'Soul Link'_.

After a few minutes, he quickly got the android patch the little girl up. Eight visibly panicked when she woke up in pain and Reginald made her keep it a secret between them.

He kept tabs on Eight and he noticed that she grew closer to Five ever since that moment happened. However, she didn't exclude her siblings, no. In fact, she's close to everyone. Even Number Two who likes to act behind a tough façade. He also noticed that she's not leaving Seven and Four alone as much as possible. He figured that it must be the pair's need for an emotional pillar and Eight is very willing to be so.

When he asked his children about the particular girl, Reginald was answered by:

"Jules is very warm. I'm very happy when she hangs out with me." (Seven, Four)

"She's very cool. She can be cuddly yet can hold up a smart conversation." (Six)

"Oh, we always have tea parties! And she lets me braid her hair." (Three)

"Even though she doesn't have a power, she can hold her own in physical combat." (One, Two)

And lastly, "What do you want with her?" His fifth child snarked with fierce suspicion. His protectiveness towards Eight unnerved and amused the eccentric man. While the boy very much became the most perfect weapon for him (as he not only excelled in physical and mental aspects but also remained to be called Five - nameless), he would go out his way to ensure Eight's safety. Away from him.

He dismissed the seething child.

And while he disapproves of the budding relationship between One and Three, he let Five and Eight be.

The little boy thought he wouldn't notice him sneaking in the other's room late at night when he couldn't sleep. Reginald huffed.

Little rascal.

For the mean time, he found out that Eight used her power to link with the others' souls. She exhibited great perceptiveness towards their emotional and mental displacements and would unconsciously ease them as she gives them her affection. So far, the physical links are only extended to Five. Every time he's injured, Reginald would train her to heal his son without fainting, then make her isolate herself from Five until the transferred wounds heal.

During those times, he would see the boy glaring hellfire at him.

* * *

**Thud.**

Five stabbed the table with his butter knife, expression unreadable.

"I have a question," the boy asked icily to his father.

"Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during meal times. You're interrupting Herr Carlson," the old man replied just as cold.

Jules gripped Five's arm and she gave him a meaningful look. 'Five, please don't,' she begged him with her wide blue eyes. The boy's enraged eyes softened lightly but carefully freed himself from her grip. He needs to do this.And he'll take her with him.

The other children looked on tensely, waiting for his move.

"I want to time travel."

Reginald looked up from his meal and steely replied, "No."

"But I'm ready. I've been practicing my spatial jumps just like you said!" Five argued back. He jumped from his seat and appeared beside his father. He shrugged his shoulders and gestured at himself, "See?"

However, his father remained unbothered and unamused with his child's display of power.

"A spatial jump is trivial compared with the unknowns of time travel. One is sliding along ice while the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of freezing waters and reappearing as an acorn."

This signaled the others to continue eating and Five stood still, angry at his refusal. His partner looked at him with worry.

"...Well I don't get it," he managed to grit out.

"Hence the reason you're not ready."

"I'm not afraid," Five countered. "Fear is not the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even on your, mind, are far too unpredictable. Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore," he eventually dismissed. Five gritted his teeth and ran away. Jules stood, alarmed and followed him.

"The both of you aren't excused yet!" Reginald hollered inside but Jules didn't care as her eyes remained at the boy's back, not letting him out of her sight.

"Five! Wait up!" She yelled from behind. Five halted in his steps and looked back at her. The girl catches up to him and gripped his arm. Five patted her back as she continued to pant.

"Take me with you," she stared at him, pleading. She needs Five with her and vice versa. She feels complete with him beside her and she doesn't know what would happen if he time travelled too far away from her link. She figured that she'll be destroyed.

Five looked back apologetically and took her hands in his, gripping them tight. No, he couldn't. Now that he thought about it, taking her with him might spend a huge amount of his energy and they would be stuck in a different time. He couldn't do that to her.

He shook his head and watched tears from her blue eyes slide on her cheeks. It broke his heart to say no to her but it has to be done. He pulled away only to wipe her tears and held on to her hands again.

“I'm sorry sweetheart. But I'll come back, yeah? I'll come back with stories and next time, really take you with me," he said taking her hands and placing sweet kisses on her knuckles. He peeked at her longingly. Jules blushed and nodded. She slid her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Five smiled and hugged her back, happy that she's letting him go. He's reminded of how he loves her so much. He gently pulled away and gripped her chin, leaning forward. The girl closed her eyes and did the same. A kiss. A promise. They felt their souls hum in joy as they cherished their moment.

After a few seconds they parted and Five laughed as Jules sunk to her knees to hide her raging blush with her hands.

"Asshole," she gritted. Five shook his head and cheekily grinned.

"And you loved it." She couldn't deny that.

She sighed as she let him steady her on her feet and patted her head.

"I'll return to you, Jules. I love you," he said with a smile.

Jules, albeit sad, replied, "You better. I love you too."

She watched as he walked away and disappear in a flash of blue.

He never came back.

* * *

The days after he left were difficult. She never felt so lonely in her life. Her siblings always tried to cheer her up but it didn't ease her heart. They're not Five. She tried though and as time passed by, she regained her happiness and contentment. Until it was taken away from her again. Ben died. She cried and cried as she felt incomplete. The feeling of his soul disappearing from her multiple links broke her. She continued to be unresponsive for days until she remembered Klaus. In terms of power, Klaus is in the same wheel with her. And she's right when she felt the familiar tug of Ben's soul when she's with Klaus. She figured that Ben stayed by his side after he died. Jules was thankful that at least she could still be with her brother.

When she parted ways with her siblings, Jules did her best to live a normal life. She found a job as a therapist, figuring that she would be able to put her powers into use. She also wanted to help other people too so she felt content with her job. She lived alone on her apartment. Jules didn't try to pursue romantic relationships. It didn't feel right to love someone else when Five is out there, with her on his mind. So, she turned down suitors. As she grew older, she became a fine lady. Brown hair cascading down her shoulders and reaching her waist. Her face heart-shaped with doe-like eyes and a button nose while her pink lips always spread in a sweet smile. Really, she's beautiful and a lot of people noticed. However, Five already owned her heart. His presence, his soul, bound to her.

But.... something felt off. She now finds herself exhausted even without work. Her muscles always sore and her heart pounding. Jules also feels the unease of her soul. She's worried but she couldn't do anything about it. And so, she slept.

Then she woke up.

With her body aged in her sleep. Jules panicked. She's 19 but she looked so much older, early thirties. Quickly, she phoned her siblings and requested them to visit her apartment.

Vanya was the first to arrive and she gasped as she takes in her sister's appearance. She looks old. Vanya quickly hugged her sister who looked so close to tears. She only pulled away when the rest finally came. They also fretted upon their sister when they saw her condition.

"What happened?" Allison asked, shocked.

Jules only shook her head and sobbed. Klaus sit closer to her and hugged her. It is painful to watch his lovely sister this panicked and crying. He loved her smiles and her warmth and to see this version of her hurt him greatly.

"It's going to be okay, Jules dear. You know what, maybe Allison will recommend you some of her make up or take you to her doctors. For you know," he grunted as Allison elbowed him hard on the side. Klaus rolled his eyes. They caught Ben's. His deceased brother also looked sad and he watched as Ben tried to pat Jules' shoulder only to pass through her.

Diego, on the other hand, looked murderous. "Who did this to you?" He growled stomping his way to Jules and gripping her arms. The girl looked at him and shook her head. She didn't know either. He let her go with a sigh.

"Maybe it's one of my enemies. Or our enemies when we're still in the academy. A power perhaps. Maybe from the other 35 who we didn't know about," he reasoned, earning worried looks from his siblings. Jules however, stiffened.

"How? I mean, Jules never left the academy. She's not with you guys, she's with me. Our father never included us on your missions," Vanya disagreed. She has a point and it made the others look more troubled.

A pale hand caught their eyes. Jules gulped as her siblings looked at her curiously. It's time to tell them the truth.

So, she did.

The five doesn't know what to think. Or what to feel. Of course, they're shocked. But it really explained everything about Jules. How she's so warm, always there to reassure and comfort them. But they also felt betrayed. It took Jules years to tell them this. That she did have a power all along. Vanya felt betrayed the most. She thought that she wasn't alone on that part. But it turns out to be false. She swallowed but she caught Jules' eyes. Teary and pleading.

_'I don't want you to be hurt. I'm still Jules. I love you,'_ her blue eyes seemed to say. And so, she breathed and slowly nodded. Jules was there when everyone wasn't. This revelation couldn't tear down the love she held for this girl.

Klaus and Ben are stricken with joy and grief. The seance felt sick joy that he wasn't the only one with a power related with souls, no matter how tame his sister's version is. Ben, too. So, she knew that he's here all along. They could never talk but at least, she knows of his existence. But the pair were also filled with grief. A power within a soul, is strong, powerful. Yet it could consume a person. Maybe it is what is happening right now. Now, Jules is suffering. And they don't know what to do.

They all looked at the usually bright girl in silence. Diego was the first to break it.

"I have a theory," he said while looking unsurely to Jules. His siblings nodded at him to continue.

"I think it's related to.... Five," his statement earned a sharp gasp and a fresh batch of tears from the girl. The others frowned.

Diego threw his hands in surrender, "I just thought that maybe it is what's happening to Five. Jules said that her soul is mostly linked to Five right? And the physical manifestation is also exclusively connected to him," he reasoned.

"So that means lover boy is not dead! Isn't that great, Julie Dear?" Klaus exclaimed. He figured that this will serve as a positive sign for the girl. He, along with his siblings, could only watch his sister look so pitifully sad before because their stupid brother left and fucked off in god knows when.

"Yeah! At least now we know that he's still alive sis," Allison chipped in. Vanya also nodded her head, hoping that Jules will finally cheer up.

Said girl took in their words and nodded silently. Diego's statement made sense. Something clicked inside her head and she gasped.

"What if he's not stuck there for just six years, which is the amount of time for us ever since he left? What if… he's there for a little bit longer and Five's getting old?" Jules said.

The others looked at each other confused so she continued, "When the body grows old, so does the soul. Because his soul is linked with mine, it could be possible that I'm sharing his fate. Now, Five is in his thirties. I'm in my thirties."

Jules looked around and saw her siblings digesting her theory. It's a plausible one.

"So.... what now?" Vanya asked. It didn't necessarily give them a solution to Jules' problem. T

he bonded girl could only shake her head and smile wryly.

"How about lunch?"

* * *

As she grew older physically, Jules found it hard to go back to her normal routine. She quit her job and moved to a different city. With Allison's help, she settled with an online business. She figured that selling clothes will at least help in making ends meet. Every month however, she'll find time to visit her siblings. The aging brunette would give letters for her brother who stayed with their father at the academy. She never received one in return but she hoped that he at least read them. Jules would bail Klaus from jail and always convince him to come clean. She loves her brother dearly and it hurt her to find him always out of his mind, too fucked up by drugs. Diego too, she'll drop by his space and surprise him with her food. Out of the Umbrella Academy, Diego remained to fight bad guys. She always teases him that he's the batman of the family and he'll reply by mercilessly messing her greying hair. Allison became famous and Jules supported her all the way. She stood by her as she fell in love and made her way as a successful actress. Vanya, of course, her dearest sister, she'll never forget about. Jules remained as her loyal friend. She attended her every performance and even roped Vanya in teaching her how to play violin! Jules simply adored watching her sister in her element, which is being surrounded by music. She did her best to give love to her family, no matter how far way they are from each other.

Five, however.... She hasn't lost hope that he'll eventually come back to her, no. However, the wait wears on her a little. She couldn't have it in her hear to hate him. She knows that Five is her soulmate. Her power knows after all. Of all her siblings, it chose Five to be bound to her. If that isn't special connection then she doesn't what is.

Her condition also strengthened her hope. The idea of him being at least, alive kept her going. Now, she's 30 years old but already looked in late fifties. She smiled.

Right. She's still waiting for her old man.

* * *

_He majorly fucked up._

Five gasped as he took in the sight around him. There's nothing. Fire surrounds him, black smoke filling his lungs as he continued to inspect everything.

Jules.

He ran.

He sprinted back to the direction of his home and he fell on his knees as he saw its ruins.

Death.

Gone.

They're gone.

She's gone.

He choked on his sobs.

"Jules?! Vanya?! Klaus?! Anyone?!" He screamed their names. He couldn't believe this. This is the future? And he's stuck here. The weight of his situation struck him and he couldn't contain the fear and grief inside him. Tears fell from his green eyes.

He cried as he looked for his siblings. And he did. Buried under the rubble, dead. He sobbed. He continued to look for her as he didn't see her with his other siblings. His heart pounded with dangerous hope as he shouted her name, the bloody prosthetic eye gripped tight by his right hand. He saw a familiar figure a few feet before him and he shouted.

Five ran to her and he fell to his knees to scoop her in his arms. Her stomach was impaled with a huge metal, that ensured her death. It's horrible as she died with her eyes wide open. The vibrant blue eyes that he fell in love with now dull. The boy screamed and hugged Jules to his chest.

He should have listened to his father. He should have stayed with her.

But he didn't.

* * *

Five groaned under the forgiving sun. He left his home after burying his siblings.

After burying Jules.

He stopped his track of thoughts.

It's been a long six years for him. And he thought that this is hell. He scavenged every day for food and things that he could use. Now, he has clothes that fit him, a pile of books, and a red cart to put Delores in.

Delores.

She's a lovely woman.

Beautiful. Smart. Strong. She's perfect except she's man-made and probably made in Taiwan.

Five knows that having a conversation with Delores is an alarm for his deteriorating mental health. But he's alone for so long and he'll really go insane if he hadn't met her. For that, he's grateful really.

He...... He's content with her.

The time traveler could not really say love without thinking of someone else. He sighed. He wondered what would happen if he took Jules with him. They would be stuck here in this barren planet. He wouldn't be alone. He would be able to salvage his emotional and mental health. And his sleep wouldn't be plagued with her corpse.

But no. It would be selfish of him.

He couldn't do that to Jules. She doesn't deserve living in this shithole. And so, he was thankful that at least he made a right decision back then. He loves her too much to make her suffer with him. His heart pounded.

He wanted to return to her. To feel her again in his arms. To have that childish grin and warm blue eyes directed at him. To hear her laugh and stupid jokes that make him roll his eyes. In short, he wanted Jules.

He sighed.

"No Delores, I'm not forgetting you. You know you always have a special spot in my heart," he appeased.

* * *

Time really did a great number on him. He studied his face in the mirror. Wrinkles peppered along his face, his green eyes tired with age, and he's missing hair now. He's old. He's 58 years old to be exact. Five is an old man now. And he's on a mission.

His eyes narrowed. What he's about to do will go down in history. Five supposed that he owed this to The Handler. He met the woman during his time back on the apocalyptic future he jumped in. When she proposed a life for him, the time traveler couldn't really say no. He needed time to finish his equations to travel back. His life in the Commission gave him the years that he needed to do so. Although, Delores nagged him that he got the equations wrong.

Nah, he's just a paranoid woman.

A large circle of flashing blue light exploded before his eyes and he grinned.

**_"Time to go home."_ **

* * *

The news of her father's death was so unexpected that she cried. Whether of joy or grief, she didn't know. He's not really kind and caused major problems for her siblings that they carried until now. But he's her father regardless. And he gave her an identity. She sniffed.

**_Time to go home._ **

* * *

Jules arrived late at the academy because she decided to walk her way. As she passed by places, she remembered bits of her childhood.

Of Five.

She missed him dearly. And she smiled as she passed by Griddy's Donuts, memories rolling inside her brain.

* * *

_"Two strawberry donuts please," she cheerfully ordered. She and her siblings were in their favorite place, the donut shop._

_They used two tables. She sat with Five and across them were Vanya and Ben. The other table is occupied by Luther and Allison with Diego and Klaus._

_As she said her order, Five decided to be a bastard._

_"Fatass," he coughed._

_Jules turned red as her siblings laughed, even Vanya! She glared at the boy who smirked in return. She willed her blush to go away. She blinked and grinned, ready to clap back._

_"Been staring much?" She teased with a wink. Jules' grin became wider when he sputtered and turned red this time. The others laughed harder at their banter, especially Klaus and Ben. The blue-eyed girl softened at the sight of her family being happy at that moment. She really loves them. Her eyes turned to Five who's now yelling at them to stop laughing._

Especially him.

* * *

"Miss Julian? Oh my, welcome home," Pogo greeted. She smiled but tutted all the same.

"Jules, Pogo. You know I hate that stuck up shit," she hugged the ape who served as their guardian.

"Language. And sorry, Jules," he laughed. "Do you need any assistance?" She shook her head and searched for her siblings.

She found them gathered together and as sneaky as her old body can move, she entered the room and said, "A family meeting without me?" Jules grinned.

Shouts of surprise followed and she laughed. Klaus came and ushered her to the sofa, muttering something along the lines of "his favorite sister needing to sit her ass down".

She let him and her sisters huddled close around her. Diego nodded in greeting and Luther looked on, confused. She's surprised with how her brother got considerably larger ever since she last saw him but Jules smiled all the same.

"Who're you?" He asked and the old woman gasped dramatically.

"You have forgotten about me brother? What about my letters all these years?" Jules wiped a fake tear.

It was Luther's turn to gasp and he squinted at her, "Jules? Is that really you?" His voice small with shock.

She shrugged and laughed, "The one and only."

"But ho-" he was cut off by the tapping on his shoulder.

"What do you want to tell us?" Diego interrupted. Luther turned serious all of a sudden and tension filled the room. Jules huffed as she gripped Vanya's arm, making the younger woman look at her.

"Hold the old woman up. All this tension is bad for the heart."

* * *

Being accused of murder isn't really fun to come home to so she looked for Grace. The android is spotless like she remembered. All that curled blonde hair, sweet red lips and pastel dresses. But it isn't the same for the other.

"Oh, Julie dear? Is that you?" Even the android is surprised to see her child this old and Jules held her laugh.

"Yeah mom, it's me," she replied, stepping closer to her mother and engulfing her in a hug.

Now that she's seen her, Jules felt bad for leaving the android with her father. It must have been difficult without the children around to distract her. Grace smiled warmly, "I've missed you so much Jules. "You hungry?" She pulled away from the hug.

"For some of your cookies, mom." The android has never been happier. They conversed as a familiar song hummed in the background.

* * *

They were suddenly engulfed in darkness and lightning and thunder caused chaos outside the mansion. The Umbrella Academy went outside to investigate. What they saw surprised them and the two brothers quickly moved protectively in front of their siblings. A portal ripped the space in the courtyard, its edges tinged with electric blue color.

Just like Five's, Jules thought. Suddenly, her head is pounding and she fell to her knees. Her sisters were quick to kneel beside her and ask what was wrong. She paid them no mind as her brain is in the verge of splitting apart. It was then coupled with her heart beating erratically in her chest. It hurt so much.

Jules screamed as she felt her body burn inside out, her soul shaking unsteadily. She didn't see a figure crossing the portal from his side to theirs. Her eyes slid shut and it was all black.

* * *

Five carelessly entered the kitchen and made himself a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. He ignored his gaping siblings and munched away.

"What's the date? Like the exact date," he asked in between bites.

"24th" one of the siblings replied. Five grunted, "Of?"

"March." He released a breath he didn't know he's been holding, "good."

Luther was the first to give in. "It's been 17 years." Vanya quipped, "No, it must be longer than that." Five looked at her in surprise, wondering how she figured that one out. She in turn gave him a dead stare.

"40 years, more or less, right?" The others minus Luther, looked at him knowingly. Confused, he nodded. Diego whistled.

"Called it," Five watched as his knife-throwing brother shook his head with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed. He's the one who had seen the future damnit but they look at him like he's missing something.

"Jules," Allison answered. And that's all what it takes to distract him from his apocalypse mission. He gasped. "Where is she?" He eyed them frantically.

Klaus scoffed and crossed his arms. Five looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Nice dress."

"Oh, _danke_. But anyway. No."

The time traveler growled."What do you mean "No"?" He swear to god if this is a fucking joke, he'll choke Klaus. He needs to see her. Now.

"What's going on first? Where have you been?" Diego asked. Five huffed, it's fair he guessed.

"The future," he paused. "It's shit by the way."

"Called it!" Klaus exclaimed this time.

Vanya interrupted him, "So how does that work?" Five answered. "In the end, I have to project my consciousness forward into a suspended state quantum version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time."

His siblings looked at him, confused. "That makes no sense," Diego commented.

Five smirked, "It would if only you were smarter." He ignored Luther as he holds Diego from attacking him and instead asked, "How did you know that I'm 58, hm?"

"Wow, you're old," he heard Allison. Five shrugged.

"Jules, too." His green eyes widened in surprise and he turned to Vanya. She offered a tight smile.

"Go see her now."

So, he did. She doesn't need to tell him what he's about do anyway.

* * *

Jules laid in her old bed, exhausted. Her blue eyes never left the ceiling as she processed a single thought in her mind.

Her love is back. Five came home.

The thought alone made her heart pound just as it did when they're in the courtyard. She gulped. Jules is not yet ready. She blinked and slowly extended her arm in her line of sight. She's young again.

_Too young._

She guessed 13.

Jules sighed and dropped her arm back to her side. She continued to be consumed by her thoughts until a knock thudded at the door.

Five, she unconsciously guessed. And she was right when their eyes met. Suddenly she couldn't breathe as she takes in the sight of the boy who left for the future. His messy hair, lanky build, his sharp jawline and finally the green eyes she fell in love with.

But they're so old.

_Just like hers._

She took a shaky breath before rasping a single "hello."

Her appearance struck him like lightning. She looked like just how he remembered her. She looked so beautiful. And when she spoke, he was done for. He felt weak.

Five stumbled and knelt to her side, taking her hand in his. He gave a sweet kiss to her knuckles and he smiled when he heard a soft gasp.

"Hello, Love," he greeted. His longing apparent in his tone and it seemed it was not lost on his girl as she looked at him with teary blue eyes. "You asshole. I thought you'd come back sooner," she smiled shakily and he immediately hated himself for being the cause of it.

"I'm so sorry. I was stuck. I really tried to come back to you. I really did," he felt his eyes water as the fear he felt before come back to him. He remembered the frustration when he realized that his jump to the future was just a one-way ticket. He shuddered.

Jules noticed and scooted. She pats the space and he complied. Five laid down next to her and hugged her tight. They sighed in contentment.

"I have a power," she whispered for a while and he jolted in surprise.

"Really? What is it?" He knew deep down that Jules is special just like him.

"Soul link."

He's immediately filled with dread as he put two and two together. Five hugged his partner closer.

"I abnormally aged in physical and mental aspects. I woke up one morning and suddenly I looked like a 30-year-old when I'm just 19. I panicked and called them," she continued. Five just listened. He quite honestly doesn't know what to say.

"I figured that it's because you're aging that I turned out that way. I took it as a sign since after you left, we really don't know if you're alive or not."

He could feel the hitch in her voice and Five hummed. His fingers danced across her back, drawing circles to comfort her. Jules braved on.

"My emotions need to catch up to my consciousness of 58 and it was so hard to adjust. Do you know how difficult it is for me when all I want to play on my radio were millennial bops but my old ass self wants the softer and quieter ones? I mean, Jesus," she complained to him and he snorted. This girl never fails to amuse him. Jules huffed and looked at him.

"Not really, darling. I'm sorry," Five kissed her forehead. The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course. You always listen to those boring shits ever since you were born. Right, I forgot," Jules squealed as the boy pinched her side for that comment. She laughed.

"I'm glad that you're here, Five, " she said quietly with a smile. "Me too." Five settled with her in his arms.

The apocalypse could wait for a few minutes. Now that Jules is with him, it felt like he has all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This little side work is obviously an apology gift for those who waited for my next chapter. I’m sorry. And if you’re wondering about the not-so-Jules-Jules here in the one-shot, well, she became a member of the academy. No matter how kind she is, she’ll be fucked up as well. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
